Wedding Bells
by Biib's
Summary: "Noah, you are 30. It's about time you find a nice girl to settle down with and give me some grandchildren." Ruth Puckerman really wanted his son to find a girlfriend. Puck wanted to make his mother happy, even if that meant lying to her. He would need help for his sister's wedding. Professional help. AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't start a new story, specially considering that my first one is not very popular...**

**Anyway, I know is clichè and has been done before many times, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. **

**I don't own Glee and the spelling and grammar mistakes are all mine. English isn't my native language, so there will be many mistakes. Feel free to correct me whenever you see one.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Noah, you are 30. It's about time you find a nice jewish girl to settle down with and give me some grandchildren<em>."

"Ma, I just turned 30, There's plenty of time for me to find someone." Puck loved his mother to death, but he couldn't stand her talking about this anymore. This was the third time she called him this week to discuss his relationship status, and it was only Wednesday.

"_No, there isn't. I'm not getting any younger, and I have to be able to look after my grandchild once he or she's born."_

"Well, Sarah is getting married, she'll give you grandchildren in no time." Thank God for Sarah. Puck's younger sister was getting married and he was sure his mother would give him a rest about having kids.

"_Speaking of which, when are you flying in? You have to be here a couple of days before the wedding. And I hope you don't come alone."_

"Don't worry ma, I'm taking someone with me"

"_Really? You're dating a girl? I can't wait to meet her. What's her name?"_

"Uuuuhhh... You'll meet her soon. Ma, I'm working right now, I can't talk."

"Ok, I'm looking forward to meeting this girl. I'll see you in two weeks?"

"Two weeks?"

"_Yes, Noah! For your sister's wedding. Did you forget about it?"_

"No, ma, of course not. Yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye."

Puck didn't even wait for his mom response before turning off his phone. Crap! Of course he knew his sister was getting married, but he thought it would be like, two months from now. He still had to buy the tickets for the flight and, most importantly, he had to find a date. He couldn't show up by himself, his mother would be disappointed.

He started to search online for flight tickets to Lima, but they were all very expensive. Puck decided that he would take the ten hour's drive from New York to Ohio. But that meant that he would have less time to find a date.

He was a good looking guy, he had no problem getting a date. What he had a hard time doing was to keep dating the same girl. After the first few dates, he'd always lose interest and start looking for the next girl. Puck couldn't remember the last time he'd been on a serious relationship.

He knew he could get a date. That was the easiest thing to do. But the problem was that he couldn't take any girl to his sister's wedding. He would have to find a girl his mom would really like. She would have to be Jewish (or at least pretend to be), would have to know how to improvise, because people would ask questions about them, and they wouldn't be prepared for all of them, and this girl would have to be hot, because the Puckassaurus doesn't date ugly chicks. Besides, it would have to be someone he was comfortable around, since they'd have to share a room.

He couldn't just take a random woman he'd just met to his sister's wedding. He couldn't trust someone he didn't know to behave. Puck started thinking about all of his friends that were girls. He could trust them, he knew they weren't crazy (most of the time, at least) and they would agree to help him out. The problem was that his mom knew them all, and knew that they weren't "nice Jewish girls".

Puck thought about asking Kitty, his secretary, to go with him, but he was suspicious that she had a crush on him for a while now. He dialed a number on his phone.

"_Puck?_"

"Finn, I need your help." His best friend wasn't the brightest bulb in the lamp, but he might help.

"_What is it?"_

"I need to find a date for Sarah's wedding. Someone my mom would like."

"_Her wedding is two weeks from today!"_

"I know! That's why I need your help to find someone! I forgot that it was that soon."

_"Well, the only Jewish girl I know is Rachel. I think she'd be willing..."_

Before Finn could finish, he was cut off. "No way. Forget about it. I'd be happy if I never had to see her again."

_"She was invited, you know?"_

"Apparently, my family hates me."

"_Dude, it's about time you let it go and forgive her. You're gonna hate her forever?"_

"Yes, I'll hate her forever. Now, let's get back to my problem. Do you have any friend that could help me? She can just pretend to be Jewish, it's not mandatory."

_"Nop, I'm not introducing you to any of my friends. Lauren still won't talk to me after what you did to her."_

"I apologized for that!"

"_ You had sex with her sister while she was cooking you dinner! Do you have any idea of how twisted this is?"_

"Come on, I'll behave this time! Just make sure that this other friend doesn't have a hot sister."

"_No, I'm not introducing you to any other friend of mine. Just go out tonight. You'll meet some girl and you can take her."_

"Dude, you know I can't just take some random girl."

_"Well, you could look for an escort. She would be professional about it."_

"You mean, pay some girl to go with me? I don't need to pay to have company. Or to have sex, for that matter."

_"You should consider it. Those girls are used to go to events, they'll follow your orders and wouldn't do anything to embaress you."_

"Dude, I'm not paying anyone. I gotta go, thanks for nothing."

Puck hung up before Finn could answer.

He started looking through his phone book, to see all the women he had among his contacts. _Britt, Carole, Cedes, Hottie- record store, Hottie – 5th floor ,Kitty, Mrs. Davis, Mrs. Miller (_both clientes – he was their lawyer during their divorces), _Sarah, Satan, Tina..._

He couldn't find anyone suitable for the task. He tried calling Sam, Artie and Santana, but had similar conversations than the one he had with Finn. No one had or was willing to introduce him to a friend that could help him.

Puck was running out of options, but he still wasn't willing to pay someone to pretend to be his date. But curiosity got the best of him and he decided to Google "Escort Agency". A bunch of website addresses appeared on the results, and he randomly chose one of them. There wasn't any pictures of the escorts but, on the home page, you could send your e-mail address and they'd send you a catalog, with the girls' pictures and information.

He started to think about it, but then he figured he had nothing to lose. Puck typed his e-mail address and pressed send.

A few minutes later, he received the catalog on his e-mail. The first girl featured was Candy, a redhead with green eyes and freckles. Then there was Cinnamon, a short brunette with short, curly hair and a muscular body. Puck decide to browse through it and see if he could spot a girl that could pass of as Jewish.

A picture of a blonde girl wearing a pink bikini caught his eyes. _Scarlett._ She had a smile on her face and big eyes, that he couldn't tell if were hazel or green. And she was hot. Puck was sure she could pretend to be Jewish and that was it, she would fit all the criteria. A single picture made him change his mind completely. He was definitely hiring a escort. Besides, Finn was right, she was a professional, she would follow his orders.

He called the agency to set a meeting with her and see how much she would charge. They would meet the next morning, in a coffee shop near his office. Puck was looking forward to it. He had to see for himself if this woman was real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who's reading. Here's chapter 2.**

**I'd love to hear what you think.**

* * *

><p>Puck sat on the coffee shop looking around, to see if he could spot a blonde in a tight, short dress. He would have to identify himself, she wouldn't know who he was.<p>

A few minutes later, a blond wearing a sundress and sunglasses entered the shop. She seemed to be looking for someone too. Probably him. But she wasn't wearing a tight dress, high heels and heavy makeup, like he thought she would. Aren't escorts supposed to be dressed like that?

The blonde noticed that Puck was staring at her and approached him.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Puckerman?"

"Yes, that would be me."

She took her sunglasses off and smiled, offering her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Scarlett, nice meeting you."

He looked straight at her eyes and still, he couldn't tell if they were hazel or green. He invited her to sit and she did just that.

Puck kept staring at her. She had that girl next door look. She was perfect for the job, his mom would love her.

After a few seconds, he realized that he was staring, making Scarlett uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. You just look different from what I thought you'd look."

The girl raised her eyebrows, not knowing if that was a compliment or an insult. Puck seemed to notice this. "But in a good way!", he said smiling.

"Ok, good. Thanks, I guess." Answered the girl. They smiled and held each other's gaze for a moment, until a waiter asked if they were ready to order.

After they ordered and the waiter went away, Puck felt the need to fill the silence immediately.

"So, is Scarlett your real name?"

The girl smiled, looking at him like he was the most naive person she ever met. That made him feel very uncomfortable. He wasn't naive. He was the opposite of naive. He was a experienced guy, and knew a lot when it came to women. Ok, he shouldn't have asked if that was her real name, it was a stupid question.

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't know how this works. I never had to pay anyone to go out or have sex with me. I mean, not that we'll have sex, I'm definitely not paying for that, sex makes it more expensive, right? Not that I don't wanna have sex with you." Puck was rambling, and suddenly, he felt like a teenager, instead of the confident, self-assured man he was. He looked at Scarlett and she had an amused look on her face.

"Ok, I'll just tell you what you'll have to do and you tell me if you're ok with it or not." The girl nodded and waited for him to continue. "My sister is getting married in two weeks, and I need a date to her wedding. I could get a date on my own, of course, but it has to be someone my mom will love, so I didn't want to risk it and decided to hire someone."

"Ok. That's it?" asked Scarlett.

"Well, basically, yes. But the wedding is in Ohio. So, we'd have to drive there and spend the weekend at my mom's. We'd have to leave on Thursday and we'd get back on Sunday. Does that work for you?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, sounds good".

"Oh, one more thing." Said the boy. "You'll have to pretend to be Jewish. That's the most important thing to my mother. Actually, that's why I asked about your name. We'll have to change it to a more Jewish one."

"No problem, you can choose whatever name you think fits. And don't worry, I'll do my homework. I'll be convincing and your mother will love me." Scarlett said, smiling.

She named her price and Puck agreed with it. Happily. His mom would love her and would stop bothering him about it.

"Is there anything else I should know? Subjects I have to avoid, questions I'm not supposed to make, your mother's hobbies...?" Asked the girl. She wanted to be prepared to anything.

"There is, but we'll have plenty of time to discuss it. It's a ten hour drive to Lima."

"Oh, do I have to pack anything special? Will we attend any other party besides the wedding reception?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. The only requirement is that you look hot. We've got a few people to impress." Said the boy, winking at her. Of course, the main goal was to please his mom but, if he could rub in the other guest's face (specially his childhood friends) how hot his date was, even better.

She smiled at him. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks flew by. Puck was swamped at work and before he knew it, it was Thursday. He and Scarlett agreed that he'd pick her up on the coffee shop they had their first meeting, at 8 am.<p>

Puck drove to the place they agreed to meet and Scarlett was already there, holding a suitcase and two other bags. He got out of the car and opened the trunk, so he could put all of her stuff there. "You know we'll only be there for three days, right?"

She smiled at his rhetorical question. "All I need is in the suitcase. These two other bags are not for me. They are gifts, for your mother and your sister. Or did you already bought them something?"

He looked at her dumbfounded. "No, I forgot to buy my sister's gifts. Thank you, by the way. But why are you giving my mom something too?"

"Well, we're staying at her house. It's a 'thank you for having me here' gift."

Puck smiled at that. "You're good. She's gonna love you."

Scarlett smiled back at him. "I know. I told you that. By the way, you owe me 150 bucks. You can pay me when we get back."

He nodded as both of them got in the car. Their road trip was officially starting.

The first 20 minutes of the trip were spent in silence, until the girl spoke:

"So, I need some information. If we are going to pose as a couple, I need to know about your family, your job…"

He nodded his agreement and she continued. "Ok, so tell me about your mom."

"Her name is Ruth Puckerman and she's a nurse." Scarlett noticed the small smile on his lips as he talked about his mother. It was obvious to her that he loved Ruth very much. "She raised my sister and I by herself and worked her ass of so she could give us everything we needed growing up. She has two older brothers, that always helped her look out for us. The thing she wants most in her life is to see me and Sarah be happy, and she thinks that the only way I'll ever achieve it is getting married and starting my own family."

Scarlett nodded as she listened attentively to him. "What about your father?" Inquired the girl.

"He's not around". She noticed the change in his features as he answered, immediately becoming could. Clearly, he didn't want to talk about it.

"So, I guess this is one of the subjects I should avoid?" She asked. He simply nodded.

He realized the change in the mood and decided to lighten up. "But one thing she loves to talk about is babies. She calls me daily to ask me when I'll give her grandchildren. She'll probably ask you too, once we're there."

"Ok, is there any particular answer to that that I should give her?"

"No, be creative. Surprise us." Puck answered, smiling.

"Ok. Sarah is your sister, right? Tell me about her."

"Yes, she's six years younger than I am and it's a pain in the ass most of the time. She's bubbly and talkative, although she had any reason not to be, growing up without a father and all. She had a hard time from kids at school back then, but she turned out alright."

Scarlett noticed the tone in his voice, protectiveness. He probably had to be protective of her growing up.

"And does she have a job?" the girl asked.

"Actually, she just graduated. She studied to be a nurse, just like my mom, and she was waiting until she finished college to get married."

"Ruth must be very proud of her."

"She is. Not only because she's a nurse now, but specially because she's getting married. Sarah started dating Ted on her senior year of high school. He's an engineer, and works with his dad."

"Do you like him?"

Puck paused and thought for a little bit. "Yeah, he's alright."

"Good. Good for Sarah. And what about you?"

He had a confused look on his face. "What about me?"

"Tell me about you. I don't know anything! And you could start by telling me your name. I don't think we'll be very convincing as a couple if I keep calling you Mr. Puckerman."

Puck smirk and looked at her before speaking. "But it would be hot if you kept calling me Mister. Or Master, if you prefer."

Scarlett couldn't help but smile at his flirty tone. This guy was smooth, charming, even. "Is that what you're into? Dominance, submission?"

He tilted his head to the side and had a flirty look on his face. "I could be."

She giggled at his response. She could have fun with this gig. This guy seemed to be a great company, fun and very entertaining, despite the cocky attitude he got sometimes. It didn't hurt that he was eye candy. "Do you think your mom would appreciate me calling you master around her?"

"Ok, then you can call me master when it's just the two of us." Puck said, winking at her.

"So, what should I call you while we're around your mother?" asked the blonde, still sporting an amused smile.

"Call me Puck. Or any pet name you want, my mom will like it. She says it's a sign of intimacy."

"Your name's Puck?" asked the girl, raising her eyebrows.

"No, it's Noah. But only my mom and my sister call me by it."

"It's a pretty name. I'll call you Noah too. I think your mother will like if I do."

Puck wasn't a fan of his name. He thought it was lame and it made him feel old. But Scarlett was right, his mother would like if more people called him by the name Ruth chose. Besides, it would be another sign of intimacy. His mother loved those.

"Ok. And what should I call you?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, let's talk about you first. What's your job?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"That's it? That's all I'm getting?"

"There's not much to it. I'm an attorney. There's nothing exciting about it. I work for a big law firm and there's a possibility I make partners. They are choosing someone for the position and there's a possibility I make it."

She looked impressed. "Well, that sounds exciting. Tell me more about it."

They spent the next two hours talking about Puck's job, his boss, his colleagues and some cases he had worked on. They were getting along pretty well.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off all, I'd like to thank all the reviews, story alerts and favourited this story.**

**Answering a few questions:**

**Em (guest), I'll try to write longer chapters (not this one though).**

**Sara (guest), you'll find out who Scarlett is in this chapter.**

**And you'll learn a little bit more about Scarlett in this chapter too.**

**Once again, I don't own Glee.**

**Oh, and I don't know much about Judaism, so I'm sorry if I make mistakes. There will probably be a few of them in this story.**

* * *

><p>They've been on the road for five hours now, having stopped only once to eat something and use the restrooms.<p>

They were listening to the songs from Puck's ipod and sat on a confortable silence. They were enjoying the moment, but Scarlett knew there were many things they still had to discuss. She initiated the talk. "I thought Hannah would be a nice name. For me. I was thinking Hannah Bennet. What do you think? Is it Jewish enough? "

Puck smiled. "Yes, it's fine. So, Hannah, what do you do for a living?"

Scarlett begun to think about it, but couldn't come up with anything. "I don't know."

"Well, if you could do anything, have any job in the world, what would you choose?" Asked the boy.

"I guess… I'd be an escort...?"

"So, you'd basically be Scarlett." He affirmed.

"I think so. I mean, I really enjoy my job. You get to meet all kinds of people, different people from all over the world, you get to travel, to go to different places, different countries and cultures…"

"I get that. Sounds fun. But on the other hand, you don't really have a choice when it comes to sex." Said Puck.

"Yes, but I enjoy sex. I've always liked it."

"Of course. But you have to have sex with your client, even if you're not attracted to him." The boy commented.

"That's true, and that's the only downside, at least the way I see it. But there are many clients like you, that don't hire me for sex. Actually, most of the guys that look for me just want company, someone to talk to. And I really enjoy this part of what I do. Most of these guys are in unhappy marriages or are just lonely and need someone to listen to them, you know? Someone that is actually interested in their problems. And is really fulfilling knowing that, sometimes, I can actually help and make a difference in their lives."

Puck nodded. "Ok, so Hannah is a psychologist."

Scarlett smiled and nodded. "Yes, maybe she is."

"Do your parents know that you're an escort?"

"No."

"When they ask about your job, what do you tell them?"

"I don't really talk to them."

She knew that this conversation was getting serious, and she was actually being honest with this guy. Her clients usually didn't have conversations like this one with her. They normally wanted to get things off of their chest, talk about themselves or show her off to their business associates or friends. And of course, there were the ones only interested in sex. She was used to being paid to play a character. Of course she was going to play a character for Puck too, but it felt different. He seemed genuinely interested in some aspects of her life that people usually didn't care about. She wasn't totally comfortable with this, so she changed the subject.

"So, how did Puck and Hannah meet?"

Puck didn't respond immediately. After a few seconds, he said. "You'll have to tell me something about your family too, you know? It's the kind of thing you'd know about a girlfriend."

"You can just make something up. Hannah is not real, we can just make everything up."

"But why go through all the trouble, if you already have a family we can borrow?" He said, smiling that charming smile that she was getting used to.

"Ok. My parents, Russell and Judy, are still married and I have an older sister, Frannie. I haven't talked to her since she left home to go to college."

"And where did you grow up?"

"I'm from Georgia. Was born and raised in Savannah."

Puck nodded and kept driving.

"We actually have to discuss how Puck and Hannah met", said Scarlett.

"You know, you should really try to talk to your parents again. They are probably the only people you can really trust. "

"You obviously don't know my parents."

"Why? What's so terrible about them?" Puck kept insisting, trying to get something out of Scarlett. She was a mystery to him and he was genuinely interested in knowing more about her. She seemed fascinating. Or he just was that attracted to her.

"So, coffee shop it is!" The blonde said, ignoring his question. He looked at her with a puzzled expression and she clarified. "The place you met Hannah!"

"Sure, sure." Puck agreed. Turns out it wasn't a completely lie. He and Scarlett did meet on a coffee shop, that one near his office.

He had barely finished answering her, when the car stopped. She looked at him questionably and he smile at hear. "Time for another short stop. I need to pee."

Twenty minutes later, they were back at the car. They agreed that most of the relevant subjects were covered. If someone asked something they didn't know how to answer, they'd just say that they started dating recently and were still getting to know each other.

Not much later than that, Scarlett dozed off and end up sleeping the remain of the trip. Puck gladly drove the rest off the way, singing along to the songs that were plying and stealing glances at the blonde by his side, all the time with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Scarlett woke up from her slumber with Puck lightly shaking her shoulder.<p>

"We're here"

She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and looked at the house through the car window. It was a small, but very charming yellow house, with a small yard and white picket fence. She loved it right away and couldn't wait to go inside. She always pictured growing old in a place like this, peaceful and cozy, but life had other plans for her and that's why she lived cramped studio in New York.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the door opening. Puck.

"I'm sorry, I just blanked." said Scarlett, as he helped her out of the car.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Puck, in a teasing manner.

"No. But I can't say it's a situation I'm used to. It's the first time someone is introducing me to his family."

"It will be alright." He said, in a reassuring smile.

"I know. I told you I've got this. Your mother's going to love me."

After taking Scarlett's things off the trunk, they made their way to the door, Puck holding the suitcase while she carried the bags, and rang the door bell. While they waited for someone to answer, she took his hands in hers, squeezing it and smiling at him.

The door opened and someone immediately jumped into Puck's arms.

"Noah! You're here. Finally, why took you so long?" asked the fairly tall girl with green eyes and curly brown hair.

"It's a ten hour drive." He answered.

"I thought you wouldn't make it. The rehearsal dinner is tonight, and you had to be here. Besides, you're the one walking me down the aisle."

Scarlett had stepped back as soon as the girl she now knew was Puck's sister, Sarah, opened the door. She was watching the exchange between the siblings, seeing how they interact with each other. She also heard noise coming from inside. The house seemed full of people already. Then her attention came back to Puck and Sarah.

"You're getting married in a church? I thought it would be in the temple?" He inquired.

"No, Ted's parents begged us to get married in the church they go to. It was ok with me, I just wanna marry him."

Puck scoffed. "You're such a loser" he said, in a teasing tone. "And a bad Jew! Ma must be disappointed."

"Well, she'll live. As long as I give her a grandchild soon, she'll be alright."

Puck was about to say something when he was interrupted by someone coming from inside.

"Sarah, hun, why it's taking you so long?"

The second Ruth Puckerman saw who was at the door, she lightly pushed Sarah away to hug her son.

"Noah! I missed you so much. It's been almost six months since you last came to visit." She said, while kissing his cheeks.

Scarlett could tell Puck was embarrassed, he was blushing lightly, and she had an amused smile on her face.

Ruth's tone of voice was a little high, which ended up attracting the other guests' attention, and now they had an audience. _Just my luck, _thought Scarlett, feeling the butterflies on the pit of her stomach.

"And who would that be, Noah?" asked Mrs. Puckerman, looking at Scarlett with a huge smile on her face.

"Ma, Sarah, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Han"

Immediately, Puck was interrupted by the noise of a glass shattering on the floor.

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?" asked the guest that dropped the glass, with a look of utterly disbelief.

The blonde shut her eyes and dropped her head a little bit, recognizing the voice immediately.

__

_Crap!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once again, thank you for reading.**_

**There will probably be many mistakes in this chapter, so I'm apologizing in advance. :)**

* * *

><p><em><em>

_"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?" asked the guest that dropped the glass, with a look of utterly disbelief._

__

_The blonde shut her eyes and dropped her head a little bit, recognizing the voice immediately._

__

_Crap! _

Quinn looked apologetically at Puck. Now some parts of their plan would be ruined. Who would've thought that she would meet someone she already knew in Ohio? How was that possible? Specially this particular person, who was always determined to make her life hell. Now, all the confidence she was showing earlier went down the drain.

She didn't acknowledge the person, smiling at Ruth instead and extending her hand to greet the older woman.

"I'm Quinn. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Puckerman. I heard so much about you and Sarah!"

Ruth smiled at her, shaking the blonde's hand. "Please, just call me Ruth. I wish I had heard more about you, but Noah was determined to keep you a secret." The older woman kept talking, now to her son. "She's gorgeous, Noah. You're going to have beautiful babies!"

"Ma…" Puck started to say something, but Ruth wouldn't let him. "And they'll be raised in the Jewish faith, after their parents get married in a Jewish wedding." She said, giving Sarah a dirty look.

Sarah rolled her eyes and was about to say something when the other guest, the one that broke the glass and outed Quinn, interrupted her.

"Quinn Fabray, Jewish? Pssstt, the girl used to carry a cross on her neck in high school. She's the kind of catholic that goes to church every Sunday." Said Rachel, with a triumphant smile.

Rachel Berry. Quinn was sure that the brunette's mission on the world was to piss her off. Specially noticing how Mrs. Puckerman's face fell hearing what Rachel just said.

" Rachel, you don't know me anymore, it's been ten years." The blonde answered, in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I'm glad that the two of you already know each other. Rachel we'll help us to make you feel at home, Quinn." Said Ruth, oblivious to the tension between the two girls. After a pause, she took the blonde's hand and smiled at her. "I really am very happy to finally meet you." The younger woman smiled and answered. "So am I, Ruth. And thank you, for having me here, in your home. Oh, I brought you something, just to show my appreciation." She said, handing Mrs. Puckerman the gift she brought.

Ruth smiled and shook her head. "Oh, you didn't have to, dear!"

"I wanted to." Answered Quinn.

The exchange made Puck smile, but he wanted to get away from Rachel before she could say anything else. And he really had to talk to Scarlett. Actually, Quinn, he really had to talk to Quinn. Once again, Rachel was getting in his way. Just his luck.

"Ok, now we'll just go to my room, so we can leave this suitcase there. Excuse us." He said, making his way inside and motioning for Quinn to follow him. Before they could reach his room, they heard Rachel saying; "Hello to you too, Noah."

Quinn got very worried. Why on earth would Rachel Berry be here? The girls went to high school together, and the brunette made the blonde's life a living hell. Not that Quinn didn't do the same to Rachel, she did everything she could to piss the other girl off, but she couldn't stand the brunette. They would insult each other, go after the other girl's boyfriends spread fake rumors about each other…

The way Quinn sees it, Rachel was the one that started the war between them. They coexisted peacefully when Quinn was fat and unpopular. When the blonde went back to school for their sophomore year, looking skinny and getting in the cheerleading squad, the brunette started to get envious of all the attention Quinn was getting. Suddenly, she was popular, the boys loved her and all the girls wanted to be her. And that's when it all started. The two of them were always competing, for boys, friendships, peoples' attention...

The blonde was cut off from her thoughts by Puck's voice. "So, Quinn. I like it. The name suits you." He had a small smile on his lips while he spoke. He seemed genuinely happy to know her real name. It made Puck feel closer to her, somehow. Like he knew her deepest secret, knew what she was desperately trying to hide from all her costumers. In a way, he was right.

Quinn couldn't bring herself to smile back at him, as sweet as his comment was. He already knew a lot about her and now, with Rachel Berry there... God, Rachel fucking Berry. What the hell was she doing there? Did God hate her? Was she being punished? Sometimes, she thought she was.

"I can't believe Rachel Berry is here. What is she doing here, Noah? She'll ruin everything!"

"I wish she wasn't here too, believe me. But Sarah thinks that they are friends. I warned her, Berry doesn't have friends, she has contacts that might be useful to her someday." After a pause, he added "How do the two of you know each other?"

"We went to high school together, back in Savannah. We hated each other and she made my life hell."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what Sarah was thinking but, if it makes you feel any better, Berry made my life hell too."

"Really? Because she was calling you Noah and, if I recall correctly, you said that only people close to you call you by your name. What's up with that?"

"We're not close. At all. She moved here a while ago, right before I moved to New York, and she started going to the same Temple my family goes. There, she met Sarah and my mom. Believe it or not, Ruth has been trying to set me up with a 'nice, Jewish girl' since I was 18 so, when she met Rachel, she thought that she would be perfect for me." He said, in a sarcastic tone. "After a month of my mom insisting that I go out with Rachel, I finally agreed, so she would leave me alone. We went on a couple of dates and after two months that we were together, she hooked up with my best friend at a party. And I dumped her. She's been after me since then, but at least I don't have to be around her most of the time."

"I'm sorry. That sounds terrible." Quinn said.

"Don't be. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. Not Rachel stalking me, but the breaking up. Of course I was pretty bumped when it first happened, I didn't think that Finn would do something like this to me, but I'm glad it happened. All of my friends hated her and I got out of it the easy way. "

"Well, still, must be hard, lose your best friend like that. I mean, this is unforgivable, right?"

"Finn? No, he's still my best friend. You'll meet him, he'll be at the wedding. I have not only forgiven him, but also thanked him profusely since then. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be with someone I can't stand."

"If you didn't like her, you could've broken up with her sooner."

"No, I don't know how to break with girls. I can't stand girls crying, so, instead, I do something stupid so they'll break up with me."

Quinn had a stunned look on her face, yet amused.

Puck kept going "That's why I have to thank Finn. He helped with that one. Not intentionally, but it worked. Besides, I hooked up with one of his girlfriends a couple of years ago, so we're even!" Puck said, smiling.

Quinn laughed, shaking her head. "That's some weird friendship you've got there."

He smiled. "Yeah, but it works for us."

Puck liked talking to her. She was a very good listener, and was always asking questions, showing she actually was interested in what the other person had to say.

"But a strict, catholic girl wouldn't really approve it, right?" He said, in a teasing tone.

Quinn had a desperate look on her face. "Your mom won't like me now, will she? Rachel's still ruining everything for me after all this years."

"I'm sure you'll be able to charm her, even though you're not Jewish." He said, optimistically. "But is kind of a good thing, you know? From what Rachel said, seems that your faith is really important to you. It's a good thing you don't have to pretend."

The blonde looked down for a moment, before staring back at him. "I don't even care about religion anymore. Besides, God wouldn't be ok with my job, so it would be just somebody else judging me."

"I don't think any God judges. They're just supposed to be forgiven and love everybody, no matter what. Isn't that what your church says?"

"Then that God is different from the one my parent's believe. I've known I'm going to hell since my sophomore year, when my parents caught me making out with Dave Andrews." Said the blonde, smiling.

Puck laughed at that. He really enjoyed hearing this little things about her.

She kept going. "It was so embarrassing. My mother called his mother to tell her that she caught us, my dad grabbed me by my ponytail and started dragging me inside the house. Then both of them started yelling at me, saying that God could see everything, that I wasn't pure anymore and was going straight to hell. Off course Dave was there, listening to everything."

He had an amused look in his face. "It sounds pretty bad. I'm sorry. When my mom caught me in bed with a girl, on eighth grade, she only asked me if the girl was Jewish and if I wore a condom."

Quinn smiled. "See, this is so unfair! Do you think she'd react the same way if she'd caught Sarah with some guy?" She asked, in a defiant tone.

"That would never happen! Sarah is a virgin, and she'll remain one until her honeymoon!"

Quinn laughed at that. "Right, right. Well, believe what you want to believe."

Puck smiled. Of course he knew that Sarah wasn't a virgin, but he really didn't want to think about his sister having sex. Besides, he thought Quinn would laugh at that, and turns out that he liked her laugh. A lot.

"So, you seemed to be quite the feminist."

"I guess I am. All women should be, you know?"

He was about to say something when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Noah, we're late for the rehearsal. Get ready!"

"Ok, Ma, I'll meet you there soon."

Puck showered quickly and told Quinn that he would pick her up around 7:30 to go to the dinner. He left in hurry and the blonde, that was now alone in his childhood room, finally took in the place.

The walls were plain, painted white, and the room was small. There was a guitar on the corner, a tv on one of the walls and a single bed, next to his nightstand. She started to think about the sleeping arrangements. The bed was too small for the two of them. She wondered if he had a mattress or if they would really try to share the bed. Or maybe, they wouldn't sleep at all! She stopped herself before this thought went any further. It was a job, just a job, and it wouldn't be sex involved. He made it pretty clear.

She shook her head, trying to clear her head free of those thoughts, and headed to the shower. She had to get ready to dinner


	5. Chapter 5

Puck and Quinn just got to the restaurant where the dinner was being held and, already, she had heads turning her way. She looked stunning, wearing a short, pink dress, which hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was down and she wore light makeup.

Puck noticed the attention she was drawing and smiled to himself. She really was beautiful. Once again, he was thankful to Finn. Hiring her was the best idea his friend ever had (after hooking up with Rachel, of course).

Quinn reached for his hand, also noticing all the looks they were getting, and they shared a shy smile. They went around the table, greeting the other guests as Puck introduced Quinn to everybody there. Mostly, the guests were Sarah and Teds' family.

Afterwards, they took the only two sits left on the table, across from Ruth Puckerman and her brother David, Puck's uncle.

The older woman smiled as the couple greeted them.

"Quinn, you look beautiful, dear."

The blonde thanked her, and they started chatting, Ruth asking her about her family, her childhood and her job. Quinn also asked the older woman about the party arrangements and how excited she was about her daughter getting married. Like predicted, the conversation turned to the new couple.

"Quinn, how did you and Noah meet?"

"At a coffee shop, near his workplace. We were both regulars there, and one day we started talking and hit it off."

The older woman smiled. "That's lovely! Just like in a movie, right David?" Ruth smiled as she talked to her brother, who nodded, also sporting a soft smile. "How long have you been together again?"

Puck chose to answer the question. "Just a couple of months, Ma."

Mrs. Puckerman nodded. "Right, right. Quinn, would you agree to a Jewish wedding? I know your relationship is pretty new, but Rachel said you're catholic and..."

Puck cut her off, protesting. "Ma, please, it's been two months! It's little bit soon for that."

Quinn put her hand on his cheek, caressing his face, as she said "It's ok, baby." Then, she looked straight at Puck's mother to answer her question, but all he could pay attention to was the warmth on his cheek, where her palm's been.

"Ruth, I'd be ok with a Jewish wedding. I'm not very religious, so I'd be ok with whatever Noah wanted."

The older woman smiled at that. "Is not that I only want Noah to be with a Jewish woman. I would like that, especially since Sarah didn't want a ceremony according to our traditions. But honestly, I just want Noah to be happy."

Quinn smiled softly at that. "Of course. I understand."

Ruth kept questioning the blonde. "And how about babies, do you want to have kids?"

Puck rolled his eyes, but Quinn rested her hand on his thigh, like she was reassuring him, telling him those questions were ok. He was beginning to love her touch. Ruth noticed the intimacy they seemed to share and smiled at it.

"Yes, I want to have kids someday. But not right now. I need to focus on my career for a while, but I definitely want children. Especially knowing how important it is to Noah. And to you."

Ruth decided right there that she really liked Quinn. Especially considering the look on her son's face as he stared at the girl. The look was full of admiration and longing. She could tell she'd make him happy.

"Quinn, I think we'll get along just fine!"

In that moment, Puck wanted to give himself a pat in the back. _Mission accomplished._

They chatted for the rest of the evening, getting to know each other better and sharing their views on life and the world.

It seemed that Quinn knew exactly what to say and when to say it. He wondered if that was really her or was a skill she picked up because her job required it. But the effect her touches had on him, that's not something she could've learned anywhere.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, they left the restaurant and headed to Puck's childhood home.<p>

"So, what do you think? Things ran smoothly tonight, right?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah. My mother loved you, I think my uncle did too. At least considering how he kept staring at your boobs."

"Eeewww", Quinn said, as both of them started laughing.

Puck parked his car and the duo got out, walking into the house and making their way to Puck's old bedroom.

When they got there, Quinn leaned on the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest. Puck turned around, realizing she didn't follow him inside.

"I was wondering about the sleeping arrangements. Are we sleeping in the same bedroom, same bed, do you want me to sleep on a mattress, on the floor, so you could be more comfortable...?" She asked, looking at the bed that seemed small for the two of them.

"I haven't really thought of that. Maybe we could share the bed tonight and, if it's too uncomfortable, I'll get a mattress tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Sure, sure, fine with me." She answered, smiling.

Both of them got ready to bed and lay down. They had to squeeze on the small space, so they were really close to each other. Her smell was intoxicating him, and he couldn't focus on anything else. Quinn fell asleep immediately, but Puck couldn't. He kept staring at her, taking in her features, her smell...

After hearing her softly breathing for over an hour, he finally fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Puck woke up startled by the sound of a phone ringing. He kept looking for it with no success, until he finally found it under his pillow.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi. Who's this?"

"You tell me, you're the one who called me." His voice was thick with sleep and he couldn't think straight.

"No, I called Quinn. I don't know why someone else would answer her phone."

He checked and saw that whoever called was right. He answered Quinn's phone by mistake. They had the same ringtone.

"Well, Quinn is asleep, she can't answer right now."

"And who am I talking to?"

"Puck."

"Puck? Oh, the guy who hired her for the weekend and ruined her birthday celebration with her two best friends."

"Her birthday?"

"Yes, today is her birthday. Tell her Kurt called."

"Will do."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Puck had no idea today was Quinn's birthday. She didn't say anything. But he wanted to do something special for her. No one deserve to be working on their birthday.

He left the room, heading to the kitchen.

Quinn woke up and found herself alone in bed. She found her cell phone and saw that it was ten past ten. She thought she wouldn't sleep well, being cramped up in bed with Puck, but turned out his warmth actually helped her sleep better.

Speaking of which, where was Puck? She heard no sound coming from the bathroom, so he probably wasn't there. Maybe he had to go out? She was about o get up and take a shower when her nostrils were assaulted by the most wonderful smell. She heard the door opening and Puck came in, holding a tray.

He walked to the bed and handed her the tray. She smiled at the view. Puck was shirtless bringing her breakfast in bed. A hot guy feeding her bacon and eggs... she could get used to it.

He spoke first. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to go out to buy bacon, my mother obviously didn't have any on her fridge..."

"I actually just woke up. Thank you. What's that for?"

"Well, your friend Kurt called this morning and I accidentally answered your phone...Then he asked who I was and he said that I was probably the guy keeping you from celebrating your birthday with your friends."

"I'm sorry. Don't listen to Kurt, I'm happy to be here."

"Yes, I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday."

She had the biggest smile on her face. "I really appreciate it, but you didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to." Puck really didn't know how to behave in this case. What do you do when the escort you hired was having a birthday while working for you? What's the etiquette in this case? He decided to go with what his mom taught him and would just try to make the day special to her.

"I was thinking, we could buy a cake and have a small party here, to celebrate it."

"That's really not necessary. I mean, it's your sister's wedding, I'm sure she has something planned."

"Not really. They had the rehearsal dinner yesterday because Ted's parents had some important meeting today, so the day is pretty much free. Besides, it's something a guy would do for his girlfriend."

"But I wouldn't want people to focus on me, you know? I'm sure they'll have a lot of last minute things to solve."

"Ok then, we'll just go out for dinner tonight then."

"Honestly, you don't have to."

"It will be fun. Besides, it's not like we have anything else to do today."

Quinn couldn't believe how sweet Puck was. Why didn't she meet him ten years ago, when she wasn't an escort? "Ok. I'd like that."

When Ruth learned that it was Quinn's birthday, she suggested that they had a girl's day out. Mrs. Puckerman thought that this was the perfect opportunity for them to bond, so they would spend the afternoon at a spa and Quinn would be back just in time to get ready for her dinner with Puck.

Puck, on the other hand, was going to spend the afternoon with Finn and would pick Quinn up around 7 pm. He would take her to a fancy restaurant that, luckily, was owned by Mr. Schue. The older man had been Puck's Spanish teacher in high school. He never liked school and barely attended classes back then but, after Puck left for New York, he was Mr. Schue's attorney when he divorced his ex-wife Terry, and the two men bonded, becoming sort of friends afterwards. So, when Puck called him this morning asking for a table in his restaurant, Mr. Schue was more than happy to help.

Right now, Ruth was by the front door of her house, waiting for Quinn so they could go. Quinn was saying goodbye to Puck and she noticed how Mrs. Puckerman was watching them expectantly, with a smile on her face. She knew exactly what the older woman wanted to see. She got on her toes and put a hand on his cheek, leaning in. Puck seemed surprise at first, the gesture was foreign coming from her, but then he realized that his mom was watching and leaned in too, giving her a small kiss. Quinn smiled and whispered in his ear. _"We're pretending to be a couple. People expect us to kiss all the time."_

Then she turned around and went to meet Ruth by the door, who looked very excited. Puck kept staring at the door until long after they were gone.

* * *

><p>Puck and Finn were at Finn's childhood home, playing Xbox and drinking beer.<p>

"So, Rachel called me last night. She was pissed because you're dating some girl she hates. She was really upset, she really hoped you'd ask her to come with you." Said the taller boy.

"And why would she think that? We barely talk and I'm constantly avoiding her."

"Well, I might have mentioned that you didn't have a date for the wedding."

"And why would you do that?" Puck asked, in a clearly annoyed tone.

"I didn't think you'd find anyone in such a short notice and would eventually ask her."

"Dude, I told you a thousand times. Nothing will ever happen with Rachel again. I don't know why you keep insisting on it."

"I feel guilty for breaking the two of you up."

"You shouldn't. You did me a favor and we talked about it a bunch of times. Ok?"

After a pause, Finn nodded and mumbled an 'ok'.

"So, this girl Rachel hates? Is she hot?"

"Yes. Turns out she and Rachel went to high school together, in Savannah."

"And how did you meet? How did she agree to come in such a short notice?"

Puck didn't know if he should tell Finn the truth. Of course he wanted to tell someone about Quinn, and who better than his best friend? On the other hand, what if Finn told Rachel? That girl had a way of squeezing the truth out of the taller boy, and if she knew Quinn was an escort, she would make the blonde's life hell. So, for now, he wouldn't say anything.

"We met at this coffee shop. We went on a couple of dates and I told her about the wedding. She just agreed to come."

"Cool."

They kept playing for a few more hours until Puck had to go. It was almost 7 and he still had to shower and get ready for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, chapter 6! I'm not happy with it, I had a hard time writing most of it in an understandable way, so I'm not sure I got all the points across correctly. Besides, it was my first attempt of writing smut, and I found out I'm terrible at it. So, I'm really nervous about this chapter and would love to hear what you think.**

* * *

><p>They were sat at the best table of Mr. Schue restaurant. The older man was there and Puck introduced Quinn to him. They chatted for a while, ordered their food, wine, and then Schuester left. Now, there was just the two of them.<p>

Puck stared at Quinn for a while. She had soft curls on her hair and the red lipstick she wore made her eyes look green. The black, form fitting dress she was wearing showed the perfect curves of her body, and Puck couldn't help the stare he gave her when he went home, to pick her up.

Quinn noticed his stare and smiled. She liked it, when he stared at her. The way he looked at her made her feel beautiful.

"It was really nice of you, doing all that. I know I already told you that, but I really appreciate it." The blonde said, smiling at him.

"Don't mention it. Growing up, birthdays were always a big deal in my house. My mom would do anything to make the day special for me and for Sarah. She took us to the movies, she played football with me, took us to the park... even though she was really busy, raising us by herself, she always manage to do something special. And is a tradition I carry with me."

Quinn smiled at that. "Your mother is a remarkable woman. I had a great time with her today." She almost felt bad about lying to Ruth. _Almost_. Because, if she didn't lie, she wouldn't be where she was right now. She wouldn't have met Puck.

"How about you? Any special tradition on your birthday?" asked Puck.

"Well, after I moved to New York, I met Kurt and Blaine, that are my best friends, and we always go out and get wasted on our birthdays. But growing up, I never did anything special. My parents just gave me an expensive gift and thought that their duty was done."

Puck noticed that this was a sore subject for her, and decided to focus on something else she said.

"So, Kurt and Blaine? How did you meet them?"

Quinn smiled. She loved her best friends and just talking about them made her miss them. "It was a couple of months after I got to New York. I didn't have any money, couldn't get a job and decided to drink all my sorrows away. When you're a woman, you don't need money to get drunk. So, I went to this bar and no guy offered to buy me any drinks. All of sudden, a woman started hitting on me and that's when I realized that that was a gay bar. They noticed I was a little out of place and rescued me. We've been inseparable since then."

Puck smiled as she spoke. He noticed by her tone and the look in her eyes that these two were very special to her.

They were interrupted by the waiter, that brought their food, and d a second bottle of wine.

* * *

><p>"So, Quinn, how did you became an escort?"<p>

"Wow, straight to the point, huh?" She said, giggling.

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I tend to do that."

"Well, on my first year in New York, I met a guy, a teacher at Yale, and we started dating. He made a good amount of money, he was supporting me and insisted I didn't have to work. So I didn't. I just left home to hang out with Kurt and Blaine and that was it. I realized I was turning into my mother, and that's the only thing I never wanted to become. A while later, I found out he was married and dumped him. So I was alone, with no money and no job. Being an escort was the first opportunity I had of working, so I took it."

"That sucks. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You know, my mother, she was finishing college when my dad asked her to marry him. She said yes and, after the wedding, things changed. My dad made her drop out of college and said that she didn't have to work. She did as he told her and, after that, he totally owned her. She was completely dependent on him. He made her give up everything so he had total control over her. He cheats on her, treats her badly and she lets him, because she knows she doesn't have a chance if they divorce. My father has a lot of money and has a huge influence on everyone in Savannah. My mom would never be able to get a job. Besides, she doesn't really want a divorce. She's so needy when it comes to my father, that she's fine with whatever he does to her, as long as they're able to keep up the appearances."

He looked confused. He really didn't know what her point was.

"Just wait a minute; I swear I'll make sense. Being an escort gives me total financial independency. I'm free to do as I please and no one can tell me what to do with my money and my life. And that's what I like most about it. No one has any kind of hold on me. I won't ever become my mother. And I'm really proud of that. If my job allows me so much, I've got no reason to be ashamed of it."

"You should be proud. But I don't think this feeling is about this particular job. You couldn't turn into your mother even if you tried. You're too strong for that. In fact, you could do anything you wanted, be anything you wanted to be, and still, you wouldn't go through this."

A huge smile appeared on her face. Puck had no idea how much what he just said meant to her. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "I just call it as I see it."

* * *

><p>They chatted for a few more hours, getting to know each other better, ordered dessert, and left. They were both tipsy, from the wine, so they took a cab.<p>

The driver pulled up on Puck's drive way and both of them got out of the car. They walked to the door and when Puck searched for the key to unlock the door, Quinn stopped him.

"Thank you. For tonight. I had a great time." She said, with a shy smile on her face.

"It was my pleasure." He said, smiling.

She got on her toes and kissed him, a real, long kiss this time, instead of just a peck.

"It felt like a real date. I thought the kiss would be appropriate."

He was taken aback at first, surprised by her actions, but didn't even hesitate as he leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Puck pressed Quinn against the door, without breaking the kiss, as he fumbled for the key, trying to get the right one.<p>

He finally opened the door and the couple stumbled inside, both laughing as they regained their balance.

Ruth and Sarah were in the living room, talking about some details for the wedding reception.

Mrs. Puckerman smiled at the sight of Quinn and Puck.

"Seems that you had fun tonight!"

Quinn blushed a little, her cheeks already flushed due to all the kissing they did by the front door. She hoped Ruth or Sarah hadn't seen anything, but they probably heard them at some point.

"Yes, we had a great time."

"Now, we all should get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Said Mrs. Puckerman.

Puck and Quinn nodded, saying their 'goodnights' and retreating to the bedroom.

When they got inside Puck's old room, Quinn closed the door behind her and, before she could think of anything else, Puck was pressing her against it. He kissed and sucked on her neck, feeling her pulse quicken, and the blonde threw her head against the door, moaning in pleasure. One of his hands made its way down her back until it reached her ass. He squeezed it, before cupping it and pressing their bodies together, as his other arm went around her waist.

Quinn could feel his arousal pressing against her front, and a burning ache pulsating in the apex of her thighs. She locked her lips with his, and walked in the direction of his bed, until they reached it. She pushed him down on the bed, took off her high heels and unzipped her dress, as Puck took of his shoes.

She straddled him, with a lust filled grin on her lips and started biting his neck, as she undid the buttons of his shirt, taking it off. She splayed her hands across his chest and abs, smiling to herself while admiring his toned torso.

Puck reacted to her touches, tugging her dress down around her waist. He took a moment to admire her perky, round breasts. They weren't too big, just the perfect size to fit his palms. He cupped them, and felt her nipples hardening under his touch. Puck teased one of her nubs with the tip of his tongue before he drew it into his mouth, gently sucking on it.

One of Quinn's hands went to his hair, pulling on it, while the other went to back of his head, pushing it closer to her. She let out a moan, and the hand that was on Puck's hair traveled down his torso, until she reached his pants. She was quick to unbutton and unzip it. The blonde touched him over his underwear, earning her a groan. She smiled again and now, her hands went inside his boxers, stroking him.

Puck grunted, muttering a 'fuck' against her skin. He mimicked her gesture and his hands went down her panties. She was soaking wet, and he decided that they had enough foreplay. He helped her up and finished pushing her dress off her, followed by her underwear. He couldn't help but admire her, in all her naked glory. She was perfect, flawless.

Quinn smiled, seeing his eyes filled with pure lust. She motioned for him to move off the bed and shoved his pants and underwear down, freeing his hardness. With a seductive smile, she pushed him back on the bed and grabbed her purse, to get protection.

The girl kneeled on the floor, on the edge of the bed, and stroked Puck's erection a few more times before putting on the condom. She straddled him again and immediately sank down on his cock. Both moaned at the feeling, and she took a moment to adjust to his size. She began riding him, finding the perfect pace.

Puck watched eagerly as Quinn's breasts bounced as she moved. Her head fell back in delight as she whispered his name. He put both hands on her hips, fastening the pace they were going and thrusting forcefully into her.

Quinn started to moan louder as she felt the familiar fire down on her abdomen. She felt Puck's fingers rubbing her clit and came undone, as waves of pleasure exploded inside of her. Biting her lower lip, she tried her best to keep riding him.

Puck felt her clenching around him and was very close. Quinn leaned on him for support, still dizzy after her release, as one of her hands scratched his back. That was all it took. He grunted, pushing into her one more time as he came. He laid down, bringing her with him, and they both stood still, panting.

"That was awesome!" said Puck, still breathless.

He felt Quinn grinning against his chest. "Yes, it was nice."

"Nice? Are you serious?"

She smiled again. She came to love to tease him. "Yes. Nice is a good thing."

"I am better than that, you know? When I'm sober."

Quinn giggled. "Of course you are."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Puck was sound asleep and Quinn was the one awake, unlike the previous night. She kept thinking about what just happened and how good it felt. Actually, she couldn't remember any other time she felt like this. What was so different? She's had sex with many different men, not only clients. The blonde begun to worry. It was going to be a long night.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. I'm not happy with it but I guess I'll never be happy with anything I write. **

**Anyway, it's a long chapter and I hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own Glee and all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

><p>The Puckerman household was packed. The wedding was today, so there were lots of people working on the last minute arrangements. Quinn watched people coming and going, but was stuck in place. The conversation she had with Kurt earlier, through the phone, replaying on her head:<p>

"So, a guy answered your phone yesterday."

"Yes, that was Noah, the client I told you about."

"You mean the idiot that kept you away from us on your birthday."

"He's not an idiot, he's very nice, actually." Said the blonde, sheepishly.

"Oh no, I know that tone."

"I slept with him." She blurted out.

"Isn't that your job?"

"He just hired me to come to the wedding with him, there would be no sex involved. I slept with him because I wanted to, and now I'm freaking out because it was really good."

"I see... I'm sure you've had great sex before."

"Yes, but I don't do this with clients. I don't have sex with them unless they pay, I don't talk about my parents or my personal life, I don't let them call me by my real name, I don't think they smell really nice and look sexy when they wake up. See where I'm going here?"

"Q, I think your freaking out for nothing."

"For nothing? I actually like this guy, Kurt! If I had a different life, that's the kind of guy I'd like to be with."

"Hun, you don't even know him. I guarantee you he has a lot of flaws too. There's no such a thing as perfect. Besides, you're leaving soon. You like to spend time with the guy? That's ok. Enjoy your time over there, you're coming back to real life soon and you won't have to see this guy ever again. Your crush will go away. You worry too much."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

Kurt indeed was right. Quinn decided she would do just that, enjoy her time with Puck and then go back home and get over it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Ruth:

"Quinn, are you ok? You look deep in thought."

"I'm fine, just spaced out a bit. Do you need help with anything?"

"No, we've got it. We should start getting ready, the wedding is in a few hours."

Quinn smiled and went back to Puck's room, were he was working. The two of them woke up late and went out for brunch. Unfortunately, when they were half through it, Puck's boss called and said they had an emergency and he had work to do. They went back to the house and Quinn decided to give him some privacy, so he could solve everything faster.

She opened the door and was greeted by Puck's toothy grin.

"Are you done?" Asked the blonde, sheepishly.

"Almost. What time is it?"

"4 p.m. We should start to get ready. You need to be there earlier, since you're walking your sister down the aisle, right?"

"Yeah. But you go ahead, I'll be done soon."

As Quinn got inside the bathroom to shower, she couldn't help but smile at how comfortable she was around Puck. It felt like they've been around each other for longer than they really had.

* * *

><p>Sarah's wedding reception was full of their friends and family. Everything ran smoothly on the ceremony and people were still getting to the place where the celebration was being held.<p>

All of Puck's childhood friends were there, since they all saw Sarah growing up and even babysat her at some point, becoming close with all the Puckermans.

As soon as they got there, Puck introduced Quinn to all of his friends before a still very emotional Ruth whisked her away to take some pictures. The older woman cried all the time during the ceremony and her cheeks were still tearstained. Quinn followed her and Puck was left alone with Santana, Finn, Mercedes and Sam.

They watched Quinn leave, her smooth, toned leg peeking out of her high slit dark green dress as she walked. Finn cleared his throat.

"I guess I slept with the wrong girlfriend. Should've waited a little longer."

Mercedes tensed for a bit, thinking it would never be ok joke about that, but she relaxed as soon as she heard Puck laughing.

"Yeah, you made your choice. Don't even think about going there with Quinn." If only Finn knew that he could have Quinn if he paid a fee for it... The thought made  
>his skin crawl. He didn't want to think about any of his friends touching her.<p>

"She seems to be lovely, Puck. I don't know how you managed to find someone apparently normal in such a short notice." Said Mercedes.

"Yeah, and she's hot. How did you managed to convince her to go out with you? Are you paying her to be here?" Asked Santana.

If she only knew...

"Of course not. She's here because I'm hot and she was totally attracted to my guns. And my sex appeal, of course."

Puck was glad everything was working according to plan. Everyone bought that they were a couple and people seemed impressed.

He looked around the room and saw Quinn again, chatting with his mother and uncle. Did she had any clue how fucking beautiful she was? She probably did. Look beautiful and make people attracted to her was part of her job, wasn't it? It were skills that could be learned, right? Or maybe, she was just a people's magnet. His family barely know her and already, are entranced by her.

Puck was pulled back to the conversation by Santana.

"Come on, Puckerman, tell lady lips that he couldn't satisfy a woman even if she was spelling the Kama Sutra out loud to him."

Finn stifled a laugh.

"You're not any better, man boobs. Every time you'd go down on me, there was so much saliva there I thought you were trying to drown my pussy. I've slept with both of you and you're clueless when it comes to a woman's body."

Puck had no idea how the conversation got to this point. But, well, Santana being Santana, plus the reception having an open bar, he couldn't expect anything different. It was good to be home.

* * *

><p>Puck finally decided to rescue Quinn from his family. He didn't think she'd have fun if she spent the whole time chatting with them.<p>

They made a bee line to the bar and when Puck offered a drink, she declined.

"I'm not supposed to drink while I'm working." Said the blonde, in a teasing tone.

"You're supposed to drink here. People will get suspicious if you don't. Especially my mom, who'll think you're pregnant. You don't want that to happen."

The girl smiled and accepted the drink Puck gave her. He took her free hand and they walked back to where his friends were. He smiled at their joined hands. It felt so natural, to act like a couple with Quinn. It didn't feel like pretending. In moments like this, he wished he had someone. Don't get him wrong, he loved single life. He was free to do as he pleased, and he was never lonely. But he's been having fun in the past few days. Specially last night, that was really fun. Not only the part when they had sex (but that was still Puck's favorite part). Quinn was a great company, and he was enjoying her presence. Maybe, it wasn't about having a girlfriend, maybe it was about her.

They reached his friends again and they all started talking, Mercedes and Sam telling Quinn how they were all together in Glee club, during high school, and that he used to have a Mohawk. Quinn smiled at him, waiting for the boy to confirm the story. When he nodded, she giggled and told him that he'd have to show her pictures.

Sam and Mercedes kept sharing the Glee club stories with Quinn for a while. Puck watched as the blonde smiled, amused by the things he used to do. He was nodding when appropriate and made small comments here and there, but the truth was that, as much as he loved his friends, he didn't want to share Quinn with them right now. They would leave tomorrow and then he'd probably never see her again, so he wanted to spend some time with her. He decided to ask her to dance.

Quinn smiled and took his hand, as he walked her to the dance floor. A slow song was playing, and she slid her arms around his neck as he held her, around her waist. Her face was close to his neck, and he could feel her breathing.

"You really tried to steal an ATM?"

Puck nodded, with a proud smile on his face. "I like to live dangerously."

"Yeah? What dangerous things you've been doing lately?"

"I've lied to my mother about us dating. That's as dangerous as it gets when you're 30."

The blonde laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I can think of a few more dangerous things than that, but I'll take your word for it."

He closed his eyes and, after a pause, he said: "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She blushed and thanked him for the compliment. Then she got on her toes and whispered in his ear, her lips grazing his earlobe. "You do too. In fact, the way you look is making me think of a few more dangerous things for someone who's 30 to do."

He slid his hands down her back, letting it rest really close to her backside. He held her closer, squeezing their bodies together in a way he could feel every part of her body. Quinn took the chance to grind into his crotch forcefully.

"Let's get out of here?"

"It's your sister's wedding, it's up to you."

"No one will miss us."

They left without saying goodbye.

Puck drove really fast, they were home in less than 5 minutes. As soon as he opened the door, Quinn walked into the living room, pulling him inside by his tie. She stopped next to the couch, taking of his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt, trailing kisses down his neck and chest, her hands sprawling on his abs.

He enjoyed how in control she was right now. If the bulge in his pants wasn't enough proof of it, he kept responding to her actions, caressing her hair and moaning when he felt her tongue against his skin.

Quinn took his shirt off and kept trailing kisses, down his abs until the edge of his pants, her nails scratching his skin until her hands reached the buckle of his belt.

Puck moaned at her actions, encouraging her to keep going. She undid his belt and unzipped his pants, sliding it down his legs. She got to her feet, pecked Puck and pushed him on the couch, getting down again to take of his shoes and pants.

He watched her with a grin on his face. He saw her stand up again and get rid of her own shoes. She leaned into him and started to take off his boxers, Puck lifting his hips so she could get him rid of it.

Quinn sank to her knees, on the floor, and started to stroke his hardness, giving him a few pumps before engulfing him in her mouth. Puck grunted, throwing back his head as she bobbed up and down on his member. With his eyes closed, Puck's hands went to Quinn's hair, holding it away from her face.

She accelerated her pace and Puck moaned louder. As much as he was enjoying this, he wouldn't last much longer if she kept doing it. He helped her up and slid his hands inside her dress, through the high slit, cupping her over her panties.

"You're so wet!"

She smiled, murmuring in his ear: "should we head to the bedroom?"

He shook his head, as he hooked his fingers on the sides of her thong, pulling it down her legs.

"No, we're fine here."

"Noah, someone might come in"

"The thrill just adds to it."

"This is our mother's house! Having sex in her couch is just wrong."

"I used to live here. Is my couch too." He smirked, as he found the zipper of her dress, opening it. "Besides, we're not exactly having sex on the couch."

Quinn looked at him confused, while he took her dress of. As soon as the fabric pooled at her feet, he took her hand and led her towards the arm of the couch, where he bent her over, earning him a yelp, followed by a giggle.

He positioned himself behind her, his hand finding her clit and stroking it, before inserting a finger inside.

"I'm more than ready, just go ahead." Said the blonde from her position.

He thrust into her and both moaned at the sensation. Only a few more thrusts were necessary until Quinn felt the familiar built of heat in her gut. She bit her lower lip as she felt the tingling through her body, squirming and whimpering as she clenched her muscles. Puck kept thrusting her through her orgasm, which led him to his. He came grunting and collapsed on top of her.

He breathed deeply, and could help but smile as he smelt her hair. Quinn giggled, trying to get up from her place on the couch while Puck's weight was keeping her from it.

"Get up! We should go to the bedroom, someone might come in any minute now."

Puck sighed, moving from his position. He started picking up the clothes scattered around the living room, and motioned with his head for Quinn to follow him.

They got to the bedroom and laid down, sleeping right away. They were both exhausted and had a long trip ahead of them on the next day. Neither of them wanted Sunday to come, but their time together was coming to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what your thoughts on this chapter. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two months since Sarah's wedding, and Puck's been working nonstop since then. In a couple of months, his boss will announce who will make partners, and he really wants the position. 

He was reading about this new case when his phone rang. _Every day, like clockwork_ .

"Hi, Ma."

"Hi, Noah! How are you, son?"

"Good, working a lot, but good. You?"

"I'm good too. Haven't heard much of Sarah since she got back from her honeymoon. She didn't come visit once, can you believe that?"

"She's probably still adapting to married life."

"But I've been feeling lonely lately. I was thinking that, maybe, I could go to New York, spend a few days with you…"

Puck didn't think this was a good time, he's been swamped with work, and would only be available on weekends, maybe not even that.

"Ma, you know you're always welcome here, but I've been really busy lately, and I won't be able to spend much time with you. "

"No problem. It'll be a good opportunity for me to spend some time with Quinn."

Crap! He thought about saying that he and Quinn broke up, but it would make Ruth so disappointed... Besides, she would spend all the time there complaining about it, saying that he needed to settle down and that she wanted grandkids. He'd have to find another excuse.

"Ma, I think Quinn is pretty busy too."

"Well, ask her! She's a lovely girl, I'd be happy to see her again. Besides, she's your girlfriend. You make time to see each other, right?"

He would have to hire Quinn's services again. But he's happy about it. He liked the blonde, and they had fun on Sarah's wedding. A lot of fun. The kind of fun he couldn't get out of his head. Both heads actually. Ok, he was ecstatic. He really wanted to see her again.

"Ok, I'll talk to her."

"Great! I already booked my flight. I'll be there the day after tomorrow and leave on Monday."

_Of course_. He should know she already had everything planned. "Ok, Ma, see you then."

Puck hung up the phone and thought about the last time he saw the blonde.

__

_The ten hour drive passed by fast, as they chatted and laughed together, talking about the wedding and his childhood friends._

__

_It was dark when he parked in front of her building. They looked at each other with sad smiles on their faces. Quinn put a hand on his cheek as she spoke:_

__

_"__It was lovely meeting you, Noah. I had fun."_

__

_Then she gave him a slow, sweet kiss, surprising him. He smiled as he watched her get out of the car and walk to the door._

He had fun too. It would be good to see her again.

* * *

><p>Quinn had a busy Tuesday. Kurt called her early in the morning asking for her help with some of his designs. Her best friend was a fashion designer, and he always liked to show her and Blaine his creations, to get their opinion. The other two always had helpful comments and suggestions to Kurt.<p>

She went over to Kurt and Blaine's place to look at the sketches and now they were idly chatting in the living room. Quinn told them all about her trip to Lima with Puck, and the whole time, she had a huge smile on her face. Of course her friends teased her a lot about it.

The blonde was about to leave, since she had to attend to a business mixer with a client and still had to get ready, when her phone rang. She got excited as she saw the caller's name displayed on her phone.

"Noah?"

"Hi, Quinn. How are you?"

"Good, good. You?"

"I'm good too. Actually, I need your help."

"What can I do for you?"

"Are you busy this week? My mother is coming here on Thursday and she'll stay for the weekend. She was hoping to spend some time with you."

Quinn was busy. She had two clients on Thursday, four on Friday and was schedule to spend the weekend on the Hamptons with a different client.

"No, of course, I'd love to spend time with her too."

She couldn't say no to him. She'd figure out what to do about the other clients later.

"But I need you to sleep over, at least on the weekend. Is that ok?"

"Sure, no problem."

They said goodbye and hung up. Quinn felt terrible. That was very unprofessional of her. She had never cancelled clients before. But it's done, and she already told Noah she'd help him. The blonde decided that she would just tell her clients she had a family emergency. It wasn't exactly a lie, it was a family emergency. Just not in her family. And she would ask them if they wanted her to send another girl in her place. She's pretty sure Sugar would go.

Ok, problem solved! Now she had to run, she was already late to the mixer.

* * *

><p>On Thursday, Quinn went to airport to pick Ruth up. She'd take her to Puck's apartment, so she could leave her stuff there, and then they'd meet him at a restaurant, where they'd have dinner together.<p>

The blonde smiled as she saw the older woman heading in her direction. Ruth Puckerman hugged her and kissed her cheek, like she was an old friend.

"It's good to see you, dear. And thanks for picking me up, I hope I didn't get you into much trouble. Noah said you were probably busy this week..."

"It' good to see you too, Ruth. It was no trouble at all, it was the perfect opportunity to take some time off. How have you been? How's Sarah?" Quinn asked, as they got to the car.

"I wouldn't know. Sarah hasn't talked to me properly in a while. But I'm happy to be here. So, what are the plans for tomorrow?"

Mrs. Puckerman already knew that they'd have dinner with Puck today, but the next day would be only Quinn and Ruth. They spent the whole drive to Puck's deciding on what to do on Friday.

Once they got there, Ruth decided that she wanted to take a shower before going to meet Puck. Quinn took the time to explore the apartment and learn a little bit more about him. It was something she usually did in her clients' house whenever she got the chance. The first place she went was his bedroom. She laid down on his king-sized bed and grabbed the tv remote, that sat on his nightstand. She turned on the tv and started flipping through the channels. _Good, good. No porn channels. _She turned off the tv and sat down on his bed, opening the first drawer of his nightstand. There she found aspirin, some bills and a bunch of paper, but nothing that caught her eyes. Quinn opened the second drawer and found a bunch of boxes of condoms, two bottles of lube and some massage oil. _Ok, he definitely brings women over..._

On the third drawer, there was a photography album. She opened it and started looking at old family pictures, but she decided to stop. She knew that going through his stuff wasn't ok, but she felt that looking at those pictures would invade his privacy too much. There might be a picture of his father there, and she only wanted to see it if he wanted her too.

She closed the drawer and stood up, walking to his wardrobe. She started looking inside, his clothes seemed ok, pretty basic, nothing too stylish. She found a box inside and opened it. On top, she found an old passport and a bunch of plane tickets, of places he's traveled to. Quinn smiled. She always keeps the tickets when she travels somewhere. But there's more in the box. Underneath the tickets, she finds it. Two dvds. "Legally Boned" and "Breast Side Story". _The last one sounds like something Rachel would have given him. _Quinn knew she would find porn somewhere. There's no such a thing as a single man who doesn't own any porn. She's just glad his collection is pretty modest. But, judging by the second drawer on the nightstand, he might spend most of the time doing the real thing instead of watching it.

She moves to the bathroom. There's nothing out of the ordinary on the cabinet, hair gel, shaving cream, toothpaste... _Pretty normal._ She's relieved as she moves to the living room. Apparently, there's no drugs, weird sex toys that could indicate any creepy fetishes(not that she wasn't used to those) or weird posters hung on his walls.

Next, Quinn goes to the living room. She sits on his black leather couch for a while and then stands up, moving to check out his book collection. There are many classics and some law books, that he probably uses in his job. She walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge, inspecting if there's anything he should've thrown away a week ago or if he basically lives off frozen food.

"I thought he'd eat healthier, now that he has a girlfriend ." Quinn jumped as Ruth spoke.

"Unfortunately, we are both very busy, and aren't spending as much time as we'd like together. But I've been trying to help him with that."

"He's been so busy that I think he hasn't had a home cooked meal in a while. But, fortunately, I'll be here this weekend, so I'll work on that." said the older woman.

Quinn smiled at her. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go, dear."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they got to the restaurant. Ruth kissed Puck's cheek and hugged him tight. Then she kept looking at her son and Quinn with a smile on her face.<p>

"You don't have to be shy around me. I've seen you two kissing before, it won't make me feel uncomfortable."

Puck kissed her briefly and held her hand, as they smiled at each other and went inside.

The food was great, and the atmosphere even better. Puck announce that they were celebrating. He won a big case today and he thought he really impressed his boss. His chances of getting the promotion were getting even better. He was telling them about the case and both women looked at him with pure admiration, entranced by every word he said.

Ruth's heart was full of joy and love, as she heard all the excitement in her son's voice. All she ever wanted was for him to be happy, and he seemed to have achieved it, at least career wise. Then she looked at the blonde girl sat beside Puck and her smile grew even bigger. His love life was going great too, at least judging by the looks his girlfriend was giving him. It was full of pride and wonderment. She understood, her boy amazed her too.

* * *

><p>They kept talking over dinner, Ruth telling Puck and Quinn about things back home and how everyone at the wedding reception loved Quinn (except for Rachel, that wasn't happy at all to see the blonde again, but she decided not to mention it).<p>

Over dessert, Ruth told them how excited she was to be there with them, and all the places she wanted to go. It was not her first time in New York, she came to visit Puck every now and then, but now she could go buy clothes or watch Broadway plays that her son had no interest in seeing. It would be completely different to explore the city in the company of another female.

Half an hour later, Puck paid the bill and they left the place. Quinn said her goodbyes and told Ruth that she would see her tomorrow.

As the blonde sat on her car, she had a funny feeling. She would spend her next day with her "fake" mother in law and she was actually excited about it. What was wrong with her? 


End file.
